


Midnight Casting

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Fanart of Sam Winchester, a witch, naked at the beach casting a spell.





	Midnight Casting

Sam Winchester had been practicing magic since he was 6 years old. Every book, every scroll, every spell he could find, every type of magic there was, he studied and perfected. He moved from place to place, learning from the best witches in the US, and for each place he lived, each spell he perfected Sam got a tattoo. The first was the anti-possession tattoo, the next his angel and devil wings, and a flatline over his heart in honor of his brother who died when Sam was only 13. He had a colt on his thigh, the only weapon that could kill everything; a Pi symbol with the first several numbers in a spiral, also a homage to his brother who loved to eat pie; several hunter symbols and a pile of books in watercolor. The dragon on his right bum cheek was a drunken escapade from Washington DC and the Fibonacci was a whim. On his arm, a garden scene making the way up his arm into a spacescape which was Sam’s favorite, and on his right wrist, Loki’s symbol, his personal demigod.

Eventually, Sam settled in New Orleans, where he got a job making potions and spells for the tourists who didn’t know that Sam’s magic was real. It was the perfect place for a witch to live, the power pulsed around him, aiding in his casting. Everything was great, and blessedly normal until Sam’s life changed when an angel posing as a demigod took an interest in him. Then things got really interesting…


End file.
